


All Hallows Eve

by Magikenz



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikenz/pseuds/Magikenz
Summary: The Night Court Squad gets dressed up to celebrate Azriel's favorite holiday. Without telling anyone but Rhys, Feyre invites Elaine and Lucien to join in the party. After not seeing each other for fifty years, will the Spring Court mates be able to accept the Night Court? All characters belong to Sara J Maas.





	All Hallows Eve

I watch from the bed as Rhysand settles his crown on his head. "I can't believe you boys are just being bats." 

He frowns at me in the mirror. "That's as creative as I care to be." 

"Come on it's Azriel's favorite holiday." 

Rhys rolls his eyes and crosses to me. "All I want to do is remove that dress and celebrate Hallow's Eve the right way." He looks pointedly at my chest. 

I smirk, sliding off the bed. My silver shoes click on the hardwood floor as I stroll across the room to the mirror. I put my hand on my hip, watching the dress sparkle in the light. The white fabric shines through the rows of beads, and I follow the line all the way down to where it brushes my mid thigh. The straps make a spiderweb of white across my bare skin. I can feel him looking.

Rhys joins me, wrapping his black wing around my shoulder. I touch the delicate tiara of white jade and crystal that has been woven into my hair. 

He leans down to kiss me on the cheek, whispering Illyrian in my ear, "Beautiful star." 

I smile at my reflection, slipping my hand into his. "C'mon. It's time to go meet them." 

We join the other in the foyer of our town home. Morrigan is the first to see us enter, and she greets us with a whistle. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Cass. I present, the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court." Everyone but Cassian hoots and whistles. 

I hug Mor and admire her beautiful dress. It's a long taffeta ballgown covered in swirls of purple, blue, and green beads. She wears a collar of diamonds around her neck, and her hair is piled on her head. Peacock feathers wave as she turns her head to look for Azriel. 

"Wow," a voice says from behind me. 

It's Amren in a spectacular green gown. Last summer we had all taken a trip across the ocean in the human realm, and she had fallen in love with the statues of jade dragons in one of the cities. I smile at her heavily applied green face makeup and the way her hair has been swept up to look like horns. Her eyes glitter. 

"Wow yourself," I say. She rewards me with a smile. 

"Are we going to go or not?" Cassian is standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. My sister, Nesta, stands next to him. She rolls her eyes at her mate's impatience. 

I sigh, "Alright, don't be so grumpy." 

We stroll down the streets of Velaris. I am thrilled that our people have put so much effort into celebrating this human holiday. Orange lanterns float above us, black streamers have been woven into intricate patters, and there are people everywhere. Everyone has dressed in different costumes; some are spectacular like ours and others are more modest. I pass three Fae dressed as tropical fish and fell myself grin. I glance up at Rhys and send a stroke down our bond. He meets my eyes and matches my expression. 

Ahead of us, Nesta had linked arms with Cassian. Her golden dress looks bright against Cassian's black outfit. I silently thank the Cauldron for giving them to each other after so much turmoil. 

Thinking of the war reminds me that some old friends are meeting us at the party. Excitement fills my chest as the hustle of the main street comes into view. Rhys takes my hand and squeezes, a warning. I look back up at him, and he pulls me gently to a stop. 

"Just. Be careful, okay?" His violet eyes are filled with anxiety. 

"Rhys." I try to soothe him. I know he'll let me do this. He's always respected my judgement, and always supported me through my decisions. But I can see that this one is killing him. "It'll be fine. The war is over." 

He frowns, eyes trying to read my expression. "I wish you would let me come with you." 

"You'll be with me," I say. I put my hand on his chest, over his heart. It pulses against my palm. "I just think that I should greet them first, and then bring them to meet everyone." 

He holds my hand to his chest with both hands and then kisses my fingertips. 

I smile, "I'll see you in ten." 

"Ten." 

And then I disappear in the crowd. I can feel the bond tighten with his worry, so I crack my mental shields for him. 

I scan the gathering people for blond hair, or red hair and a scar. I find them coming out of a pub, Elaine holding his arm and smiling up at him. I stop short, taking deep breaths. I haven't seen them in almost fifty years. 

Elaine is dressed in a beautiful pink velvet gown that falls all the way to her ankles. I can see flat golden sandals peeping out from underneath her skirts. Her hair falls in beautiful loose curls to the middle of her back. Her cheeks are bright, her eyes are sparkling, and her smile is radiant.

She spots me first, and her face falls like a curtain closing. 

No turning back now. I walk up to them, choosing my steps carefully. I study her eyes, noticing the mixture of sadness and joy that wars in them. The first person to speak is him. 

"Feyre Cursebreaker," my name rolls off his tongue. He pushes a hand through his auburn hair, fox like eyes narrowing slightly. His scar puckers and I see his hand tighten on my sister's arm. 

"Lucien." My voice sounds slightly cool. I hold my head high, remembering that I am the High Lady of the Night Court.

My attention turns back to Elaine, whose eyes are brimming with tears. I open my mouth to speak, but then she sobs and throws her arms around me. I wrap mine around her waist and hold on, fighting back the burning sensation that fills my own eyes. When she pulls back, she's smiling widely. 

"I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too," I say, my voice cracking slightly. I remember trying to decide whether or not I should invite them to the celebration. The only other person who knows that they've come is Rhysand. I didn't want to get Nesta's hopes up. I reach for her hand, and she lets me take it. "I have to show you around. You need to see Nesta. And Cassian. Mor will be so happy you've arrived." 

"And what about Rhysand," Lucien slices through our warm moment. He is staring at me, eyes cold and frozen. I stroke his mental shields, trying to see what's going through his head. I feel his anxiety for my sister, his wonder at seeing the Night Court, and his apprehension about...me. 

I gaze at him, "Lucien the war is over. It's been over for fifty years. No one has to hide anything anymore. There's no need to be anxious or scared." I feel approval shoot down the bond. "We've finally opened our gates to the rest of Pythian after almost a thousand years of hiding. This is the greatest offer of peace that the Night Court has ever extended, especially to _your_ court." I stare at him. "If you can't let go of grudges, then I cannot help you. And I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

His whole expression tightens and hardens at the same time. I hear Elaine's astonished gasp and glance at her. I feel anger rise in my chest. They're going to leave, and now I'm never going to see my sister again. Flames spark in my hands as Lucien reaches for his dagger. 

Elaine steps in the center of our group and puts a hand on Lucien's chest. "Stop it." She glares ferociously at Lucien who lets his knife slide back in its sheath. "I came here to see Feyre and Nesta, and I am going to. I am not leaving until I have enjoyed every bit of this party, and you cannot make me. Feyre is right. They are offering us peace, Lucien, and we need to take it." 

I've never heard Elaine sound so much like Nesta. I hide my proud smirk as Rhys sends more appreciation through our bond. 

My sister is staring at her mate with eyes as unrelenting as jade. "I don't want to live in paranoia, especially of my own _sisters_." 

Lucien blinks at her, some of the ice melting. His magic eye whirrs in its socket, and he reaches for her. She steps back. I can see the battle raging between them. He wants her to be safe and he wants to accept our olive branch. But old habits and prejudices are building a wall around his heart. I know that Elaine will not let him touch her until he agrees to accept us. 

She whispers, just loud enough to be heard over the music. "I cannot be with you if you act like  _him_." 

Instantly, images of Tamlin fill my head. My chest tightens and my heart stills. Lucien experiences the same reaction. I slip into his mind and hear him shouting,  _How dare you?_ I feel his repulsion, loyalty, and pain all at once. It almost brings me to my knees. 

"I am not like him," the fox says aloud. 

"Prove it." My sister rolls her shoulders back. She has never been more like Nesta, like our mother. Like me. 

As if in slow motion, Lucien takes her hand and squeezes. Elaine smiles, bright and giddy again. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, right next to the scar. He smiles back. 

I lead my sister and her mate into the festivities. The music seems to swell as we weave through the crowds of Fae. 

"I like your outfit," she calls over the gaiety. "You look just like a shooting star." 

"And you're a rose bud," I ask. 

She nods, blushing. "I wanted Lucien to be a thorn, but he insisted on being a fox." 

I glance back at him and he shrugs. 

We find Rhys and the rest of the Inner Circle in the center of the dance floor. I stand back as Nesta hugs and fusses over our sister. Mor and Amren give me a wink and a thumbs up. Rhys wraps one arm around my shoulder. 

 _You did well_ , his voice fills my head.  _I would have knocked him out twice._

 _It was all Elaine,_ I tell him proudly. I watch everyone as they talk with one another. Cassian and Azriel are guarded, standing behind their women with their arms crossed as Mor and Nesta chat with Lucien. It'll take some getting used to, and I know that Azriel particularly dislikes the fox. 

Rhys knocks on my mental shields. 

_What?_

_Can we go home now?_

I turn to find that his eyes are already trailing my body. I playfully hit his shoulder,  _Later. I want to dance._

He sighs and then smiles, taking my hands and pulling me close. As I rest my head on his chest, I block out the rest of the party. I listen to his heart beat and think about what Lucien and Elaine's presence mean in the Night Court. 

Peace. Pythian is finally at peace. 


End file.
